Stalked: WOWP
by ChocolateBar87
Summary: Alex has 3 daughters, Amelia, Alice and Andrea. They've been stalked their whole life without even knowing it; but now secrets are revealed. R&R COMPLETE!


**Hey** **guys**.** This a oneshot about many years later when Alex has 3 girls, Andrea, Alice and Amelia. Please enjoy this, I know I did.**

* * *

**Alice's POV.**

_November 1st was a day I could never forget. I found out I was stalked. Let me tell you the full story._

I sighed and walked to the kitchen only to be greeted by my dog Caramel. "Hi puppy!" I said and she licked my face. She's a 7 year old Chihuahua. After my younger sister Andrea (she was born only 3 minutes after me) came down moody. "Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you." She said as she rummaged through the fridge. "We're out of juice." I said.

"You..." She angrily said until the peacemaker of the family (if you guessed my mom you're incorrect) Amelia rushed downstairs.

"What, Ames?! I was just about to kill Alice!" Andrea yelled.

Amelia pushed Andrea onto the couch. "Stop! Killing someone isn't the answer."

"It is to me," Andrea said as mom threw a football at Andrea.

"You can't go to jail again." Mom said.

**Andrea's pov**

"You can't go to jail again." Mom said right after she threw a football at me. Yep, I went to jail. My ex boyfriend Samuel wasn't quite...a good guy. His sister Mary was rude so I strangled her with a bed sheet...I was put in jail for 3 days, wasn't that bad.

"If I kill her I'll bury her, duh!" I said obviously.

"Andrea, you cannot get put in jail again. All three of us had to put our savings together to bail you out and if that happens again you'll be stuck in there."

Mom made a good point but who cares?

"I'm going to the store to get juice. Come with?" I sweetly asked.

"Fine, but only because you can't get put in jail." I grabbed my coat and Amelia said, "Peace shall be within-"

"Shut up." I cut her off.

**Amelia's pov**

"Shut up." Andrea cut me off.

"The sisters." I finished and we left.

**At the store, Amelia's pov**

I picked up three cartons of Sunny-D. And no, I didn't drink Sunny-D. Alice, Andrea and mom drank it. Soon in the corner of my eye two tall men were staring at me. "What?" I asked them and they immediately looked away. The first one had black hair and wore jeans and a 'Legend of Zelda' shirt. The second one had a grey beard and grey hair with suit pants and a plain white shirt neatly tucked into his pants. I handed Andrea and Alice the Sunny-D and we bought them and left.

**At home, Alice's pov**

I opened up the Sunny-D and drank a bit then closed it. Refreshing.

A moment later Amelia came downstairs. "How do I look?" She asked. "Nice. Where are you going?" I asked. And I thought she really did look nice. She had a purple short dress with ruffles with sequins. And a cute pair of black heels. I snapped out of my thoughts. "A party." She said. _A party? And I didn't get invited? Gretchen must've let her come. For some reason Gretchen hates me. I wonder why._

The doorbell rang and Amelia answerd it and she looked scared. "H-hi." She stammered.

"See, Joe?" A man's voice said and they left. Amelia ran upstairs and I followed her. "Ames!"

She let me in her room after she got into her pajamas. "I thought you had a party to go to?" I asked.

"I-I did but I can't go." She worriedly said, and I frowned.

"Why not?" I asked.

"No reason." She quickly said, and I knew something was up. She looked out her window and screamed.

"Someone's out there!" She screeched.

Mom came running in with Andrea. They saw two men scurry away. We all grabbed our phones and I grabbed my Mac.

"The cellar." Mom whispered.

We all ran into the cellar that didn't have windows. We knew we'd call 9-1-1 and the men would get arrested hopefully.

**The cellar, Andrea's pov**

I called 9-1-1 as we shut the cellar door. As soon as I called they picked up.

"9-1-1 at your service." A woman said.

"Hi someone was outside my sister's window and they're stalking us.

**Amelia's pov**

"Stalking" kept echoing through my head and I remembered my bff when I turned 14, Liza.

FLASHBACK

"My dad and his friend Joe were arrested for stalking kids." Liza said.

"That's horrid!" I exclaimed.

"They've also trapped kids in their cellar and beat them up. Once my dad killed 3 kids and they've just escaped looking for more." She said egarly trying to start a conversation.

"Ookay..." I said as I walked away from Liza.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Liza's dad's friend is named Joe, and they've been arrested for...stalking and murdering." I gulped.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm making a sequel, definitely. I'm really loving this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP, I only own Liza, Alice, Andrea, Amelia, Liza's dad Carlos, Joe and Caramel.**


End file.
